Papa is Fallen' in Love !
by Nami Lau
Summary: FF HyukHae feat Kaihun (HaeHun!Bottom HyukKai!Top) mind RnR Pweaseee xD?


Hawa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Begitu menyengat hingga merasuk ke dalam ekor belakangku. Dengan segera aku menarik selimut hingga sebatas wajahku. Ah –begitu hangat. Pagi ini benar –benar dingin. Dan pula –aku masih bisa mendengar rintikan hujan diluar sana. Suasana ini sangat disayangkan jika hanya terbengong didepan computer sambil memeriksa berkas –berkas yang sering membuatku muak dan hampir bunuh diri. Aku semakin memperdalam pejaman mataku, seraya memeluk gulingku dengan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Eh?

Suara gaduh apa itu?

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku ketika suara gaduh itu kembali mengusik pendengaranku. Ketika aku hendak menyingkap selimut tebalku, gerakan tanganku terhenti. Secara tiba –tiba aku memejamkan mataku. Kemudian, mempertajam indera penciumanku. Ku tarik nafas panjang – dengan begitu aku bisa mencium aroma yang begitu lezat masuk ke hidungku. Aroma masakan yang selalu berhasil membuat aku ketagihan secara tidak langsung. Aroma masakan yang kini membuatku bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mencoba memastikan, apa tebakanku benar?

* * *

Title;

**Papa is Fallen' in love!**

Main Cast;

**Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehoon**

Main Pair;

**Hyukhae feat Kaihun!Chibi**

…

**Romance story**

…

Created by **Nami Lau **

**.**

**.**

**.**

D**O****N'****T LIKE,, **_**D**_**ON****'T**** R**E_A_**D!**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis kini dengan cekatan menyiapkan sarapan pagi diatas meja. Senyumnya merekah indah ketika melihat hasil karyanya yang begitu memuaskan. Masakan lezat kini sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. Tidak banyak – namun cukup untuk porsi tiga orang.

"Donghae?"

Ia berbalik dengan cepat ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang memanggilnya kini sudah duduk sambil memperhatikan hasil olahan yang ia buat.

"Pasti ini sangat lezat"

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika kau memakan masakanku"

Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap pemuda manis yang kini melepas _apron_nya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Untuk sepersekian detik ia terpana melihat pesona dari sosok itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Pemuda tampan itu menggeleng pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Tidak, tidak ada" jawabnya sembari menarik kursi dan mendudukan diri disana. Disusul oleh Donghae yang menggambil tempat disampingnya.

"Hm, apa Hunna yang memintamu untuk datang kemari?"

Ia tersenyum, "Yah –, katanya ia ingin aku memasakan bento kesukaanya untuk bekal hari ini". Tatapannya beralih ke arah pemuda tampan yang masih setia memandanginya. Lagi –lagi senyum menawan itu terlihat.

"Memang kenapa Hyuk?"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Hanya saja, untuk ke sekian kalinya aku selalu menyusahkanmu gara –gara anakku" sesalnya.

Donghae menggeleng pelan, lalu menyentuh pundak Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Ayolah –aku sangat menyukai anak –anak. Terlebih itu Hunna"

"Tapi, kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini lagi bukan?" selidiknya yang membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Aku bisa masuk shift malam, Hyuk –ah. Tenang saja"

"Jarak tempat kerjamu dengan apartemen ini sangat jauh. Itu sangat bahaya jika kau terus –terusan memilih shift malam"

Donghae mengusap pelan pundak Hyukjae seraya tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hanya sesekali, tidak apa –apa"

Hyukjae ingin membuka mulutnya untuk melayangkan protes. Sesekali? Apa tidak salah? Hey –bahkan dalam minggu ini Donghae selalu masuk shift malam hanya karna anaknya yang tidak bisa jauh dari tetangganya itu. Namun niatnya itu batal ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kecil yang begitu cepat. Hingga dalam hitungan detik ia sudah bisa melihat anaknya yang sedang tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya sambil menenteng tas –atau lebih tepatnya menyeret tas malang tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan seragam sekolahnya yang belum terkancing satupun.

Hyukjae tersenyum geli melihat keadaan anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia berdiri dan membuka lebar lengannya. Meminta pelukan selamat pagi seperti biasanya.

"_Morning my little angel"_sapa Hyukjae riang.

Senyum manis anaknya tak jua luntur. Kini kaki mungilnya itu melangkah dan ia menghambur ke pelukan Donghae. Yang membuat Hyukjae nyaris saja pingsan.

Astaga –

Ia baru saja diabaikan oleh anaknya.

Itu menyakitkan –

"_Morning _Dongdong" sapa Sehun manja sambil mengecup pelan pipi Donghae dengan cukup lama. Donghae tersenyum senang seraya mengusap rambut coklat madu milik Sehun.

"_Morning too, little Prince_" balas Donghae yang mendapatkan kecupan dipipi lain dan pelukan hangat oleh Sehun.

"Hunna pikir Dongdong sudah pulang" ujar Sehun yang kini sudah duduk manis dipangkuan Donghae. Dengan telaten Donghae mengacingkan satu persatu kancing seragam TK milik Sehun. Awalnya Hyukjae tak suka melihat Donghae yang terlalu memanjakan Sehun atau Sehun yang terlalu suka bermanja –manja dengan Donghae. Ia cemburu. Ia seperti Papa yang tak dianggap. Lagipula, Sehun sebenarnya bisa memakai baju sendiri. Entah kenapa kalau adanya Donghae membuat bocah kecil itu seakan –akan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"Memang kenapa kalau _Hyung _sudah pulang?"

"Hunna tidak mau makan dan tidak mau bersekolah"

"Eh, kenapa begitu?"

Sehun melirik ke arah Papanya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menatap Donghae lagi dengan tatapan memelasnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah dada Donghae dan merebahkan kepalanya disana. Tangan mungilnya memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat.

"Hunna mau disuapin dan diantar sekolah dengan Dongdong saja"

"Hunna tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau selalu membuat Donghae _Hyung_ susah" tegur Hyukjae lembut sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hyukjae sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap mata Donghae dalam.

"Apa Hunna anak yang nakal?"

Nakal?

"Kata Papa, anak nakal suka membuat orang lain susah. Jadi, jika Hunna menyusahkan Dongdong berarti Hunna anak nakal ya?"

Pertanyaan polos dari bibir mungil Sehun tak ayal membuat Donghae harus menahan air matanya. Sungguh – ia merasa kalau hatinya merasa nyeri saat ini. Perlahan, Sehun bisa merasakan adanya usapan halus dipunggung kecilnya.

"Tidak. Hunna bukanlah anak nakal" jemari lentik Donghae mengusap pipi gembul milik Sehun. Mencubit kecil membuat senyum yang tadi sempat hilang kembali muncul. "Hunna juga tidak menyusahkan kok. _Hyung _sangat menyayangi Hunna"

Sehun tersenyum senang. Hingga –bisa Hyukjae lihat senyuman yang begitu indah terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Dan ia berani bersumpah jika ia baru pertama kali melihat anaknya begitu bahagia seperti ini. Lalu matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Donghae yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Terlihat begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Hunna juga sangat menyayangi Dongdong!"

* * *

**-NAMI LAU-**

"Kau serius?"

"Ya –lagipula temanku sudah menggantikan posisiku. Jadi aku bisa menemani Hunna sampai kau pulang"

"Dan kau akan pulang malam lagi?"

Donghae tersenyum, "Tidak akan larut seperti malam kemarin. Jadi tenang saja, okey?". Mau tak mau Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, meski ia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Ingatan beberapa bulan lalu masih terekam jelas diotaknya. Bagaimana Donghae hampir saja menjadi korban kejahatan seksual hanya gara –gara anaknya yang meminta Donghae untuk membelikan es krim ditengah malam buta? Untung saja saat itu ia cepat datang hingga hal yang tidak diinginkan dapat dicegah. Sejak saat itulah Hyukjae berjanji agar selalu menjadi sosok pelindung untuk tetangganya itu. Karna ia tahu Donghae tidak mempunyai siapapun didunia ini kecuali dirinya dan juga anaknya.

"PAPA!"

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut saat mendengar lengkingan suara anaknya yang nyaris saja membuatnya tuli.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae heran melihat Hyukjae terdiam dan tidak menyahut saat Sehun memanggilnya hampir sepuluh kali.

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Tidak ada" jawabnya. Lalu perhatian tercurahkan pada anaknya yang kini sedang tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Ah –anaknya sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi topi kuning yang senada dengan seragam sekolah anaknya yang terlihat agak kebesaran dikepala anaknya itu.

Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Mencium kedua belah pipi gembul anaknya dengan gemas.

"Ingat pesan Papa, jangan nakal okey?"

"OKEY!" jawab Sehun semangat hingga menyemburkan air ludah ke wajah tampan Hyukjae. Hal itu membuat Donghae tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat amat konyol itu. Namun –

Ia suka.

Wajah Hyukjae akan selalu tampan baginya.

"Dongdong ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Sehun girang sambil menarik jemari milik Donghae.

Ia tertawa pelan, "Baiklah –baiklah". Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Hyukjae, "Kami berangkat dulu". Hal itu membuat Hyukjae menahan tawanya. Donghae tidak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu setahun silam. Pemuda yang 8 tahun lebih muda darinya itu akan selalu membungkukkan tubuhnya disetiap kesempatan.

"Berhati –hatilah. Jika ada sesuatu lekas hubungi aku"

"Ia, aku mengerti" sahut Donghae lembut dan tak lupa memberikan senyum manisnya ke arah Hyukjae.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya, "Papa, _Bye bye –" _dan dibalas lambaian pelan oleh Hyukjae.

Pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu tidak beranjak dari depan pintu apartemennya sampai tubuh Donghae ataupun Sehun yang ternyata sudah berada didalam dekapan hangat Donghae yang menggendongnya hilang dibalik pintu lift.

"_Ah –maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja!"_

"_Tidak apa –apa. Aku juga salah tidak lihat jalan. Maafkan aku juga"_

"_Kau baru pindah kemari?"_

"_Ya –yah. Baru tadi pagi"_

_"Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Hyukjae dan bocah yang sedang dalam gendongan ini anakku, Lee Sehun. Sekarang kita adalah tetangga! Oh iya –siapa namamu?"_

"_Umh, aku Lee Donghae. Salam kenal. Semoga kita akan menjadi tetangga yang baik ya!"_

Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya.

'_Donghae, Lee Donghae'_

* * *

**-NAMI LAU-**

Donghae tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ketika Sehun mulai memasuki kelas bersama –sama dengan teman –temannya yang lain. Namun dari semua teman –teman Sehun ada salah satu murid yang selalu saja memandangi Sehun dengan begitu intens. Tapi Donghae mencoba mengabaikannya. Tidak mungkinkan kalau Sehun yang begitu ceria dan manis mempunyai musuh?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perpustakaan yang memang berada tepat disamping gedung sekolah. Tiba –tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering.

'_Hyukjae?'_

"_Hallo?"_

"_Oh, apa Sehuna sudah masuk ke dalam kelas?"_

Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, baru saja" jawabnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

"_Ah, tidak apa –apa. Apa kau tidak merasa bosan menunggu disana?"_

"Aku tidak akan bosan jika ada hal lain yang bisa ku kerjakan"

"_Biar ku tebak, apa kau sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan? Mencari novel bergenre cinta yang begitu romantis hingga membuatmu menangis?"_

Donghae terkekeh pelan, "Hampir menangis, ingat?" koreksinya yang membuat Hyukjae disebrang sana tertawa cukup keras. Tentu saja Hyukjae tahu kalau Donghae sangat suka membaca novel –novel cinta yang ia sendiri begitu muak untuk membacanya. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae sangat tahu tentang kebiasaan Donghae jika harus mengantar Sehun ke sekolah. Karna ini bukanlah kali pertama Donghae mengantar Sehun ke sekolah. Mungkin jika dihitung –hitung, lebih banyak Donghae yang mengatar Sehun ke sekolah ketimbang dirinya. Ah –salahkan anaknya yang terlalu begitu menginginkan Donghae untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke sekolah. Meskipun, setelah mereka sampai disekolah Donghae akan segera berangkat kerja. Hingga itu yang membuat ia tidak begitu kenal dengan teman –teman Sehun yang lain. Hanya beberapa, seperti Kyungsoo si mata besar atau si Baekhyun si cerewet.

"Umh, kau sudah berangkat kerja?"

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan"_

"Kalau begitu berhati –hatilah"

"_Ya"_

Donghae membuka pintu perpustakaan yang cukup besar. Entah udara didalam perpustakaan itu atau entah karna apa, yang pasti ia merasakan kegugupan saat ini.

"Ya –"

"_Sampai jumpa"_

"Sampai jumpa juga"

Donghae tersenyum dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celannya. Saatnya memburu novel –

.

"Ah –kenapa aku gugup sekali?"

Ia mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kegugupan berbicara dengan Donghae. Ada apa? Apalagi percakapan mereka ditelepon tadi, sangat terdengar kaku! Semoga saja Donghae tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

**-NAMI LAU-**

"Yang mengantarmu itu siapa?"

"Bukan urusan Jongin"

Bocah berusia 4 tahun lebih tua beberapa bulan dibandingkan Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Kenapa sifat menyebalkan Sehun tidak hilang –hilang sih?

"Dasar manja!" ejek Jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sehun yang sama sekali tidak begitu peduli dengan kehadirannya. Lihat saja saat ini, Sehun malah asyik menggambar sesuatu. Entah itu anjing atau ikan, terlihat begitu _abstrak_. Sehun sudah sangat kebal dengan aksi jahil teman sekelasnya itu. Bocah laki –laki berkulit tan itu suka sekali menjahilinya. Hanya dirinya. Tidak tahu kenapa.

"YA JONGIN !"

Jongin tertawa sambil memperhatikan gambaran Sehun. "Apa ini? Jelek sekali". Sehun merengut, dan dengan cepat ia merampas kertas gambarannya dari si jahil Jongin.

"Jongin nakal. Hunna tidak suka Jongin"

Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Jongin yang memandangnya kesal.

"Dasar menyebalkan! !"

* * *

-**NAMI LAU-**

Istirahat berakhir, semua murid masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Namun, tidak dengan si mungil Sehun yang masih betah duduk dipangkuan Donghae sambil memeluknya.

"Hunna, teman –temanmu yang lain sudah masuk kelas. Ayo, nanti _seonsaengnim _marah lo"

Sehun menggeleng kecil, "Tidak mau" ujarnya dengan nada parau hendak menangis. Membuat Donghae menarik tubuh Sehun yang begitu erat memeluknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai pipi Sehun. Sehun memajukan bibirnya, lalu menunjukkan hasil gambarannya yang tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Kata Jongin gambaran Hunna jelek"keluhnya yang membuat Donghae tersenyum. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan memperhatikannya.

"Wah –ini bagus sekali. _Hyung _tidak bisa menggambar seperti ini"

Mata kecil milik Sehun terbuka lebar dan terlihat berbinar –binar. Senyumnya terlihat, "Benarkah?". Donghae mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Ini kucingkan?"

_Krikk kriik …_

Senyum manis itu luntur seketika. Perlahan Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, meremas ujung seragam sekolahnya.

"Itu kelinci Dongdong, bukan kucing" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

EH?

Donghae bingung, lalu meletakkan gambaran kelinci yang mirip kucing tersebut ke samping duduknya. Lantas, ia mengangat wajah mungil Sehun. Sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat mata Sehun yang sudah memerah dan siap mengeluarkan air mata.

Donghae mengusap rambut Sehun lembut, "Ehm, Hunna sudah pernah lihat kelinci?". Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana Hunna bisa menggambar seekor kelinci jika belum pernah melihatnya?"

"Kata Papa, kucing dan kelinci sama. Hanya saja, kelinci suka lompat –lompat"

Senyuman dibibir tipis Donghae merekah, segera ia rengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Umh, kelinci mempunyai telinga panjang yang sangat menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan kucing. Lagipula, kelinci memiliki dua gigi didepan yang lebih panjang daripada gigi mereka yang lain". Sehun mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae. Jadi –apa yang dikatakan Papa –nya semuanya salah. Ih –Papa –nya membuat dirinya begitu malu dihadapan Donghae dan juga Jongin. Berbicara tentang Jongin, sebaiknya Sehun harus minta maaf karna sudah mengatai hal buruk kepada Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti kita pergi ke kebun binatang?" tawar Donghae yang disambut sorakan antusias oleh Sehun.

Sehun memeluk leher Donghae erat, "Dan apa kita juga akan melihat kelinci –kelinci lucu?". Donghae mengangguk, "Tentu saja!". Tawanya tak bisa ia sembunyikan apalagi ketika Sehun mencium kedua belah pipinya dan memeluk dirinya dengan begitu erat. Rasanya ia tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Rasanya –

Ia ingin selalu merasakan dekapan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang dari Sehun.

Sungguh –

Ia sangat menyayangi bocah yang saat ini masih memeluk lehernya. Bahkan ia begitu mencintai Sehun sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu setahun silam. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh si kecil Sehun. Bagaimana ia sudah begitu bergantung pada Donghae. Dan panggilan 'Dongdong' itu adalah panggilan sayang dirinya untuk Donghae. Terdengar tidak sopan karna Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan embel –embel '_Hyung'. _Meski begitu Donghae sama sekali tidak keberatan dan malah ia begitu senang mendapat panggilan manis seperti itu. Apalagi nama itu keluar dari bibir mungil Sehun.

Sebenarnya ia tidak hanya jatuh cinta oleh si kecil Sehun, namun ia juga terperangkap oleh pesona Papa –nya Sehun, Lee Hyukjae. Cinta itu tumbuh dijalan yang sangat berbeda didalam hatinya. Cinta ingin melindungi si manis Sehun dan cinta ingin memiliki si tampan Hyukjae. Namun ia tidak ingin Hyukjae menjauhinya ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia telah menyukainya bahkan mencintainya sejak lama. Ia tidak ingin Hyukjae menjauhinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun.

Karna –

**Ia sadar siapa dirinya.**

* * *

**-NAMI LAU-**

"Jonginie .. Jonginie"

Jongin melirik dari sudut matanya. Ada makhluk manis yang kini sedang duduk disamping dirinya dan terus saja memanggil dirinya. Meski sejak tadi ia selalu mengabaikannya.

"Hunna minta maaf karna sudah mengatai Jongin nakal. Jonginie mau memaafkan Hunna?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Sehun yang kini sedang tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya.

"Hm, baiklah" jawabnya sok _cool._ Lihatlah bagaimana tingkah bocah berkulit _tan_ itu sekarang. Ia sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada –nya dan sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya yang tampan itu. Ia memandang Sehun dengan satu pandangan lurus. Senyum tipis terukir dibibir tebalnya. Hm –

Baginya, Sehun terlihat begitu cantik jika pipinya merona seperti itu.

"… Kenapa Jonginie menatap Hunna seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa –apa"

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jongin yang terlihat begitu salah tingkah. "Jonginie, lihat deh. Ini gambaran Hunna yang baru". Ia menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya sedari tadi.

Jongin menatap gambaran Sehun yang masih saja tidak jelas. Namun ia cukup pintar untuk mengartikan sebuah hewan yang memiliki telinga panjang dan mempunyai dua gigi didepan lebih panjang daripada yang lain. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan tepat disaat itulah ia melihat senyum Sehun yang begitu indah. Senyum yang hanya terarah pada dirinya. Yeah – karna hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun saat ini didalam kelas. Sedangkan teman –teman mereka yang lain sedang sibuk bermain diluar kelas.

"Ini kelinci"

"Jongin pernah melihat kelinci?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk bangga, "Tentu saja. Aku punya banyak kelinci dirumah". Mata kecil milik Sehun membulat lucu. Senyum lima jari kembali terlihat dimata Jongin.

"Benarkah?Hm .. senangnya" ucapnya gemas sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mungilnya itu. Ah –terlihat begitu sangat lucu.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya samar. "Kau belum pernah melihatnya?" selidik Jongin curiga. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengangguk.

"Ya – Hunna belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi –" bibir tipis itu kembali melengkung ke atas. "Dongdong berjanji akan mengajak Hunna pergi melihat kelinci hari minggu nanti. Pasti sangat menyenangkan". Tiba –tiba raut wajah Jongin berubah tidak suka. Siapa itu Dongdong? Apa jangan –jangan itu adalah orang yang sering mengantarkan Sehun itu?

"Jonginie kenapa?"

"Jangan sentuh aku. Sudah sana pergi –hush hush" usir Jongin sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun. Entah karna dorongan Jongin terlalu keras atau karna tubuh Sehun yang tidak seimbang. Hal itu membuat tubuh mungil Sehun terjungkal ke belakang. Tentu saja itu membuat si kecil Sehun meringis kesakitan. Namun tidak sampai menangis, meski air mata perlahan keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Ssa –kit" lirihnya pelan. Ia merasakan nyeri dibagian belakangnya. Ia terjatuh memang tidak terlalu keras, namun ia cukup terhempas ke atas lantai dari kursi yang lumayan tinggi.

Jongin ingin membantu Sehun berdiri, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang begitu panic menghampirinya.

"Ya Tuhan –Hunna!"

"Hiks .. Hikss .. Dongdong"

Jongin sangat –sangat kesal melihat Sehun menangis didalam pelukan Dongdong itu. Ih –menyebalkan sekali.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?" . Donghae menggendong tubuh Sehun sambil mengusap lembut bokongnya. Ia menoleh kea rah samping dan mendapati seorang bocah tengah menatapnya begitu sengit. Amat –amat sengit. Hingga membuat Donghae mengernyit heran.

"Apa –"

"Aku membencimu!". Ia mendorong tubuh Donghae cukup keras meski tak membuat Donghae terjatuh. Setelah itu ia berlari keluar kelas. Donghae juga sempat melihat ada guratan kesedihan yang terpampang jelas diwajah bocah itu. Namun ia tidak begitu memusingkannya, apalagi ketika Sehun merengek meminta pulang.

* * *

-**NAMI LAU-**

"PAPA –!"

"Lho, kenapa wajah tampan anak Papa cemberut?"

Jongin menunjuk kea rah samping meski wajahnya tetap focus ke wajah tampan sang Papa. Hal itu membuat Papa Jongin merasa penasaran dengan – apa atau siapa yang membuat anaknya cemberut seperti ini –.

"Aku benci dia!"

Kening pemuda tampan itu berkerut samar. Meski setelah ia memahaminya ia tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut hitam milik anaknya dengan lembut.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Sehun hm?" Jongin menggeleng, "Iya. Tapi aku tidak membenci Sehunna" jawabnya yang tentu saja membuat pemuda berusia 30 tahun itu bingung.

Jongin menunjuk kea rah samping tepat dimana seorang bocah manis tengah duduk diatas bangku sambil bernyanyi kecil seraya menggoyangkan kaki mungilnya. Lantas, si Pangeran tampan Jongin juga mengatakan kalau ia membenci sosok yang ditunjuknya bukan? Tapi saat ditanya, kenapa Jongin mengatakan kalau ia tidak membenci Sehun?

"Tadi Jongin bilang benci dengan Sehun bukan?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu Papa". Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat kea rah samping dimana kini ia bisa melihat Sehun tengah digendong oleh sosok pemuda pendek yang sok keren itu –menurut Jongin.

"Aku membenci dia. Aku benci orang dewasa itu!" tunjuk Jongin kesal kea rah Donghae yang saat ini sudah berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Papa Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menatap kea rah depan sambil melihat siapa orang yang sangat dibenci oleh anaknya itu.

Dan tepat disaat itulah, ia bisa melihat sosok yang saat ini sedang menggendong Sehun dipunggungnya. Begitu cantik dimatanya. Apalagi ketika sosok itu tersenyum. Seakan –akan waktu berhenti sejenak untuk berputar.

"Papa, ayo pulang. Aku sudah lapar" keluh Jongin sambil menarik ujung jas milik Papanya. Papa Jongin terkejut, "Ah, iya –iya. Papa juga sudah lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?" tawar Papa Jongin yang dianggukan mantap oleh Jongin. Tentu saja bukan?

Papa Jongin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok tadi. Namun nihil, sosok itu sudah menghilang. Perlahan senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik dirinya untuk tersenyum lebih lama.

"PAPA !". Teriak Jongin didalam mobil saat ia melihat Papanya berdiri mematung disana. Papa Jongin yang mendengar teriakan keras dari anak semata wayangnya segera berlari menghampiri sang anak.

"Umh .. apa Jongin tahu siapa orang yang bersama Sehun tadi?" tanyanya penasaran. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat sosok itu di Sekolah anaknya. Mengingat ia jarang sekali mengantar jemput anaknya. Biasanya ia akan menyerahkan hal ini pada Paman Wang, supir pribadi anaknya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah boneka bewarna putih yang ia letakkan diatas pangkuannya ia menjawab, "Namanya Dongdong dan aku membencinya!". Jawaban itu membuat Papa Jongin tersenyum geli. Ia tahu kalau anaknya cemburu. Meskipun anaknya tidak begitu terbuka dengannya, namun ia paham betul kalau anaknya sedang menyukai seseorang. Yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Sebenarnya ia juga tak begitu kenal dengan Sehun. Walaupun begitu ia bisa melihat kalau Sehun adalah anaknya sangat manis dan sopan.

"Dongdong ya?"

"Hm"

"Dia siapanya Sehun?"

"Tidak tahu"

Seingat Papa Jongin, Papa Sehun sangatlah tampan. Bukan pemuda bernama Dongdong yang sangat cantik itu. Apa mungkin si Dongdong itu adalah kerabat dari Papa Sehun? Atau mungkin –

_Stop –_

Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan tentang si Dongdong itu sih?

**-TBC-**

**.**

**Mind RnR PWEASE?**


End file.
